1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clamp apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dome clamp apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement and clamping of the opening lids of an opening of a truck tank-trailer arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of openings of a tank delivery type truck vehicle is subject to opening and spillage due to vibration and the like. The instant invention sets forth a safety clamp structure arranged to prevent such inadvertent opening. Prior art structure of a tank cover clamp is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,600 to Points, et al. addressing the same problem.
Various locking clamp structure of various types are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,949 and 4,949,946.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,946 to Robinson sets forth a truck tank safety valve clamp structure for latching of the valve structure of the tanker truck.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dome clamp apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.